


The WolfTamer's Pack

by DarthSayahSwag



Series: Wolfpack Chronicles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloodplay, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of side-stories set from the POV of the members of the WolfTamer Pack. Ruby, Will, Graham, Mulan, each have their own back stories. Here's a chance to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The WolfTamer's Pack

She was only 5 years old. The same age as I was when I was bitten. Seeing her, so small, and innocent, it was the reason I was fighting for my life at that very moment.

Rain poured from the sky as the Alpha bore down on me. I wasn't small for a made werewolf, but, I wasn't large, either. Some might call me lean, but I was what one called 'Berserker', being that when I was knocked down, I would only lose myself to the desire to fight and win.

I couldn't do it. I refused to bite her. When directed to, I turned on the Alpha upon seeing the girl's age. I may owe my allegiance to this pack by my turning, but I would never be able to live with myself if I did to her what was done to me.

Picked up on the streets by the pack. No family, no one, humanity had stepped all over her. The pack thought they did her a favor to make her one of them, but they would never truly treat her as an equal. She, like me, would always be lower as a turned wolf. Fit only to serve, to add to the numbers of the pack, but never to be seen as truly one of them.

I growled as I launched myself at the Alpha. He was larger than me, his fur a slightly darker brown, and his jaw, wider. Given a chance, he would tear me apart. I couldn't let him tear me apart.

 _Give it up, Graham._ He snarled to me through wolf-speak. His voice was a rough, accented terror. It would send many a pup off with their tail between their legs. It had once scared me in such a way. Not anymore. I didn't care anymore.

 _No._ I called back to him as I rounded on him. He had dodged my attack easily. Though he was large, he was agile. Enough to move out of the way of my attack. I would need to figure out a way to outmaneuver his size, strength, and that agility.

He snarled at me, lunging. His teeth clamped around air as I leapt away from his jaws.

 _You can't win, slave. You ne'er will. Now I will have to tear you apart for your disobedience, and your bleedin' heart._ He growled at me in his roughened accented voice. He lunged at me again, this time, I wasn't fast enough. He swiped as I dodged. His forepaw clawed me in the chest. I whimpered as it landed. The nails tearing across my fur, into my flesh. I felt heat sting and seep along the cuts I knew would be found there. I would bleed.

Everything became hazy then. I felt myself fall into 'Berserker' mode and I howled. I leapt at him, not caring as I tore into him with my teeth. He clawed at me. We dove into each other with everything we had, claws and teeth, tumbling in the rain. Our furs became caked with mud as we tore into one another. I gnawed his foot and he swiped my muzzle. He clawed across the cuts he had already set into my chest, deepening them further. I snarled with the pain, taking it in. I broke his leg with my teeth. He howled in pain.

Then he was throwing himself over me, tearing into me, though he was injured. Using his weight at full force. I was being torn into with his jaws. His mouth was clamped around my jugular. I could barely breathe, I felt sluggish as he tore away, ripping my throat.

I felt my life slowing, my heart-beat roaring in my ears as I lay there, bleeding.

 _Goodbye, Graham._ The Alpha, Murdock gloated above me as he passed over me. I watched as he howled out a call, the rest of the pack, who only watched the entire time the fight went down, followed him into the night.

I don't know how much time passed as I lay there, dying. As my breathing became harsher, and the blood began to slow, pouring sluggishly from the wounds Murdock inflicted upon me, I lost my wolf-form. I lay naked, in a pool of my own blood and caked in mud as rain poured overhead. I waited for death, closing my eyes.

But it never came.

A hand, soft, and terrible gentle pressed against the gaping wound in my neck. Fingers danced across the gashes along my chest. I opened my eyes and that's when I saw  _her._

A creature of the night. Her eyes, red with bloodlust, she eyed me with both hunger and…  _compassion._ Could my eyes deceive me, upon death?

"Lie still." She commanded me, in the most haunting voice.

She held those hands to my flesh and I felt a buzzing as she hummed with power. Magic swirled from her shoulders, along her arms, through her hands and I felt it as it poured itself into my wounds. I felt my flesh as it sewed itself together, the gashes and my torn jugular felt as though they were being forced into reverse as they met, the skin, capillaries, cells all repairing themselves. I groaned as my throat healed, the inside felt awful, as though I had just swallowed something a little too big and too hard, too hot all at once.

The woman, she leaned back, smiling, satisfied with her handiwork.

I sat up then. What would this creature, strange and yet, amazing, want from me in return? I had not yet been truly resigned to the thought of dying.

"Wha-?' I croaked. I cleared my throat. The creature only stared at me. That hunger still lay in her eyes.  _What was she?_  I had to wonder.

I tried again, "What do you want from me?"

The woman tilted her head and smiled. She stood, and offered me a hand.

"Come." She beckoned.

I stared up at her. Should I trust her?

She did just save me. What other reason should I have? I took her hand and got to my feet. I felt a little worn, but for the most part, I was not too badly done in for someone who had nearly died.

She did not even flinch at my nakedness. She merely nodded at me, and I followed as she turned in the night. The rain overhead had lessened to a mere sprinkle as she healed me, it didn't seem to bother her.

I was led to a car, a black sedan with dark tinted windows. She slid in leaving the door open for me. I slid in beside her, closing the door. A driver sat up front. I sniffed the air. Human, I realized.

This time, I was more discreet when I inhaled. In a tight space like the inside of a car, I would be able to better sniff out what she was.

Apples, something soft, sweet, then, the faint hint of blood…  _vampire,_ I realized. I stared at her in surprise.

The woman smirked as I gawked.

"Figured it out, did you?" She whispered in that dark, husky voice.

I only watched her, warily. She would tell me what she wanted when she was ready.

She radiated power. Something about her was… interesting. She watched me with those eyes. Dark, hungry, and red. Her hair was of a dark brown and her mouth was full, the color she wore, dark red. She was the kind of beauty that would be haunting if one was into that sort of the thing. Her olive-skin had that vampiric pallor to it.

We held the silence as the human thrall drove us on. I wasn't going to be the one to open communications at this point.

After what seemed like forever, we stopped. We reached a building that looked to be a condominium or apartment setup. I followed as the vampiress stepped out of the car. Another vampire held the door of the car open. As I stepped out, he held out a long coat.

I took the thing and covered myself as we made our way to the building and into an elevator. We stepped in, and she pressed a button at the bottom of the set of buttons. It seemed to take forever to reach the level we were going to, which by the movement I could feel in the pit of my stomach, was down. Tension seemed to fill the air. Hunger radiated off the vampiress next to me.

She stepped off and I followed behind. A number of humans and vampires moved around. The vampires rushed around, directing humans. The humans moved furniture, carried boxes and hurried to do whatever they were directed to do.

Everyone parted around her, their heads bowed in respect. She had to be special here, well-respected, or perhaps the house-mistress. I hurried to catch up to her.

She led me beyond a grand hall and up a staircase, down a left passageway until we reached a set of double doors, the wood dark. It looked as if it were being carved into, a tree was partially worked into the wood. I wondered at what the finished work would look like.

The vampiress pushed the doors open, leading the way in. I stepped in after her.

"Something to drink? Apple cider, perhaps?" She asked of me as she made her way towards a bar off to the side.

"No thanks. I would prefer to know your name before I take anything you offer." I deferred, shaking my head.

She smirked at me, and ducked down. She pulled what looked to be a bottle of dark, thick red liquid from below the counter of the bar. Blood, I could smell it from where I stood.

She filled a glass and stalked toward a lounging area. She swept an arm out to a seat nearby, indicating I should take a seat as well. I followed, plopping myself down in a lone chair away from the one she was sat on.

She sipped from her glass as I waited.

"Well, I guess it would be best to get on with this." She spoke quietly.

"I am Regina, vampire and house mistress. I have not long been a house mistress, I will admit, but…." The brunette nodded her head with the admission as if to say 'what can I do?' and continued on, "I am... Not quite your usual vampire, if you haven't noticed yet."

I nodded. Her act of healing magic had already shown that. The fact that she had also saved me, a werewolf, was also proof of her unusualness. Was she aware of what I was?

Silence passed before I realized she waited on me to introduce myself. I started.

"Uhh, well, I'm Graham. Once Graham MoonHunter, but now that the Alpha nearly killed me… I don't think I can call myself that."

Regina raised a brow at me.

"Well, looks as though it is time to choose a new name, Graham." She told me in those husky tones.

I nodded. I was no longer a part of a pack. No longer did I have what was the closest thing to a family that I had ever had. If the pack ever found out that I had somehow survived, I would be a dead man. A dead wolf. A hunted wolf.

"Hunted-Wolf." I heard myself whispering aloud.

"What was that, dear?" The vampiress called to me.

"Hunted-Wolf. My name. That's what I'll be if the pack ever finds out I'm still alive, I might as well name myself as such." I nodded. It suited me, just fine.

Regina agreed. "Very well."

She sipped from her glass, but I noticed her hunger didn't seem to lessen any. In fact, it only seemed to increase. I wondered about it. But I dared not speak it aloud.

"What would you have of me here, Mistress Regina? I am merely a werewolf. Packless now. There is little I can offer you." I wondered to the brunette.

She held my eyes for several moments, contemplating. What was she thinking?

Regina began to speak, swirling the blood in the glass she held in her hand. "Quite the opposite, wolf. There is much you have to offer. I, of course, would be willing to make some offers in exchange. It is whether you would be willing to agree that I am concerned about."

I brushed fingers along my beard, contemplating.

"Let us hear this offer then."

She smiled at that. Regina set aside her glass and crossed her legs as she began to tell me what she had in mind, "Ah, yes. Well, Graham, your blood. That is what I want from you. I… have a taste for wolf's blood. It is… rather unusual, for a vampire. I would be willing to offer you housing, food, clothing, anything you would need, or desire, all at my expense, of course."

I stared at her.  _My blood?_ Of course, a vampire, what else could they want? Yet, I had not really heard of any wolf submitting themselves to be a vampire's feed. Could it really be so bad to do such a thing?

"Let me clarify…. You want me to let you drink from me?" I asked her incredulously.

Regina nodded. Her eyes seemed… thirstier.

"But… why?" I wondered.

She huffed, annoyed. "I have a thirst that has never seemed to lessen, no matter how much I take, and I have figured out that it is due to one fact; my first taste was of wolf's blood. I  _need_  it. I  _want_  it. I  _lust_  for it."

I shivered. Her eyes were full of full-blown bloodlust. The look in them, predatory at this point. I felt my wolf shift. I would be unable to change, to defend myself should she just take what she wanted.

Regina grinned widely.

"Do not worry, wolf. I will not take that which is not offered freely."

I closed my eyes, remembering the night. I had nearly died. She had saved me. Would it be so bad to offer up what she needed from me?

"I'll do it." I announced. "But I won't be like your other feeds. I will be treated as an equal."

Regina nodded. "Of course."

"I also want a pack." I declared as I thought it. If I was going to be stuck with vampires, I didn't want to be alone. I was a wolf. I would need a family. A pack.

At that, she gave me a full grin.

"That is a request I would be all too willing to comply with." She told me, her hungry eyes sparking with ideas.

"Well, okay then…" I trailed.

"Shall we get on with it?"

That night, I became the first of her pack. She made me hers with a blood bond. And as she drank from me, she filled me with a comfort that I had never experienced. A sense of belonging I had never been able to attain with the MoonHunter Pack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will not be writing in sexual scenes between Regina and the characters of this pack due to her romance with Emma in my other story. I may hint at such scenes but I won't be diving into details. Nor is she interested in them in such a way. She vants their bloooood! (Emma is really the only one she wants sexually and that is due to reasons you'll learn about as you read on in the other story.) Any lusts they might have would be treated as a possible side effect of blood-sharing.


End file.
